Xmen: A new Legacy
by hot ideas
Summary: Franklin Richards is sent to the Xmen to learn how to use his abilities. while there he learns alot more than that.


Four Freedom's Plaza

Susan Richards has always been a confident woman. She has for the most part always known what she wants and she knows what steps she needs to take to get there. Today is different. She is unsure that she is doing what's best for her son Franklin. She has for the last month argued with Reed that they need to spend more time teaching him how to better use his gifts. His argument has always been "I am a scientist, not a teacher." She finds it strange that he can give seminar's at local school's where he is in fact teaching but wont spend the same effort on Franklin. They have decided to send Franklin to Professor X. She knows she should get out of bed and begin to fix Franklin some breakfast but she knows that doing so will start the chain of events leading to the two of them arriving to Xavier's mansion. She stretches in bed and rolls over to talk to Reed only to see he isn't in bed. Even on Sunday he cant seem to sleep in. She knows exactly where to find him if she wanted to. She gets out of bed and heads to the shower.

Franklin sets in his room looking at all of his belongings. He looks over his computer and is reminded of the Christmas he got it. He remembers that was the year Uncle Ben got Uncle Johnny a Barbie doll and told him that now he had the perfect woman. He looks at his desk and see's the picture frame shaped like a 4. The picture is of all of them. Dad and Uncle Ben in the back with mom and Uncle Johnny in the front with me in the middle. He wipes the sleep from his eyes and pops his neck. He grabs his duffle bag and slings it over his shoulder and scans his room for what he thinks could be the last time for a long time. He finds himself wondering if this is a mistake. He knows that the X-men are not what the media has made them out to be but no one has even asked him if this is what he wants. Not one person has asked that very simple yet very important question. He walks out of his room and into the hallway where the smell of bacon and eggs hits him like a ton of bricks. Not knowing when he is going to eat again he heads to the kitchen.

"You know he will be fine. Wolverine all but told me he would watch out for him when we met up for our monthly poker game. That cajun Gambit even told me he would keep an eye out."

"I know he is in good hands Ben but I cant stop worrying if this is right for him. I cant stop worrying period and he isn't even gone yet. What if the mansion gets attacked or what if he gets hurt in that Danger Room or what..."

"Or what if he has a great time and learns to use his abilities without all that drama you just ran with. He is a young man he is going to get hurt a little."

"I guess your right but still."

"But nothing. You did a great job raising him and he will be fine."

Franklin walks into the kitchen.

"Who will be fine?" ask Franklin.

"You will be knuckle head. You sleep good?" ask Ben.

"Not really. Spent most of the night looking at the ceiling and the rest of the night counting sheep." replied Franklin.

"I usually make 6 or 7 sandwiches and then put in a Kenny G cd and im out in 3 minutes guaranteed." Ben stated.

"Well if it makes you feel better dear I didn't sleep much either. Your father keep snoring and I just kept tossing and turning."

"Sorry. So what is for breakfast?" Franklin asks.

"Bacon and eggs. I thought that would hold you over better than cereal." she replies.

"Well don't make me any. I got to work on keeping this girlish figure of mine. Im going to hit the gym. Frankie you knock them out for me and tell Wolverine he owes me 50 dollars for that Jets game."

"Yeah right. That's all you Uncle Ben."

"Ehh whatever. Come here."

Ben gives him a hug and spies Susan choking back tears. Looking down at Franklin Ben realizes that this is the first time that Franklin will be gone for a long period of time. He also comes to grip that Susan has always had Franklin around to talk to when he has been in the gym or when Reed has been in the lab or when Johnny has been on a date. He knew this would be hard on Sue but he never fully realized how hard it would be. In one blow she is losing her son and her friend. Letting go of Franklin he see's that he is wiping away a tear. Ben puts a hand on Franklins shoulder.

"If you don't like it just call me and I will come get you but you will do fine. Your going to be a big hit with the ladies and when the fella's realize that you can turn the drinks to alcohol you will be invited to every party."

"Benjamin Grimm don't you give him any idea's like that!" Sue states with her forehead wrinkled and one hand on her hip and the other pointing at Ben.

"And that's my que to leave. Anytime that first and last name comes out its time to leave. See ya around Frankie. You will be fine." Ben says as he leaves the kitchen.

Franklin grabs a plate and makes his breakfast. He looks at the clock on the wall. 8:30. He knows they will be going soon. He knows this is going to kill his mom but he also knows it's the only way he can learn everything about his abilities.

"Its good. Thank you."

"No problem. So are you nervous?"

"A little. I don't know where I will be staying or who I will be rooming with or what classes I will be taking or if the teachers are going to be nice or anything like that."

"It can be scarey. Just remember to be you and it will not matter where you stay or who your roommate will be or anything else for that matter. You are a great young man who is full of energy and you have great confidence and self esteem. Their hasn't been a thing yet that you can't do when you put your mind to it."

"That's because I can warp reality. Anything I put my mind to I will be able to do."

"You know what I mean."

They finish their breakfast and head to the car. Once they get onto the highway Franklin turns the radio off.

"Why did you never ask me if this is what I wanted?"

"What?"

"Why did you never ask me if this is what I wanted?" he repeats

"I, I don't know why. I just thought you knew that it was what was best for you."

"How do you know this is what's best for me?"

"Because you need to learn your abilities 100 percent. You need to know what you can do and what you cant do and you need to learn them from people who are proven at teaching that and your father and I cant teach you that."

"Ok that's all well and good but you never asked me. Your not going to like what im about to say but the X-men are not like the Fantastic Four or the Avengers or even like the Thunderbolts. The X-men are hated. They are not appreciated for the things they do like the others are. They are feared and hunted by politicians, racial factions like the friends of humanity, sentinel's, the government, and their own rouges gallery. Oh and lets not mention there internal strife. Uncle Ben has told me that when he goes there for their poker night you can at times cut the tension with a knife. So how is this environment what's best for me?"

"First of all the Avengers don't teach people how to use their abilities. Second the Thunderbolts are reformed criminals and thirdly the X-men are the only proven organization that teaches people how to use their abilities correctly. And lastly every team is hunted by someone at all times. You don't think your father and I worry when is Dr. Doom going to strike next. You don't think that the Avengers worry when is Kang going to throw them into another dimension. You don't think that the Thunderbolts worry about keeping their own demons in check so that they don't go back to crime. Everyone of those teams has problems and everyone of those teams deals with things differently. The X-men are their own worst enemy. If they would stay at the scene of there battles and offer to help repair damage or God forbid stop attacking government installations then maybe they would not have it so bad but they will not play by the rules. For example we have our Fantastic car registered with the government the Avengers have the Quinn jet registered with the government but do you see the X-men going to the government with the X-jet and saying this is its functions like the rest of us did. No you don't."

"Would you if just because you where a mutant you where prone to different laws then everyone else. Would you honestly just walk up to the government and say here is our ship go ahead and figure out how to detect it and destroy it before we use it again..."

"Oh now you are over reacting."

"Am I? Tell me have the Avengers or the Fantastic Four ever been hunted down by the government? Have the Avengers or the Fantastic Four ever been sent to Genosha because you have abilities? Have the Avengers or the Fantastic Four ever had legislation pass bills awarding people the right to hunt mutants or force them to register?"

"Look I don't know how long you have been allowing this to fester inside of you but I don't think I need to tell you that your not an X-men and you should know that we have played by the rules which is why we are allowed to do the things that we do with out having to wonder what new bill or law is going to affect us or what new way the government is going to track us down because we don't stop leaving chaos and damage everywhere we go."

"Look I don't want to fight with you because its going to be awhile before I see you again but all I was trying to say is that you could have asked me what I want. That is all I wanted was for one of you to come and ask me without you trying to force what you think I should do on me."

"Well im so sorry that you feel that way but what you want and what's best for you are two deferent things."

"Look mom if you are so against the X-men then why are you sending me to them?"

"Because you aren't going there to be an X-men. You are going there to learn how to use your abilities and that's it. You are not going there to learn how to attack government buildings or how to break the law you are going to the school part. The part where you get homework and learn how to turn a spoon into a flower not the part where your in the danger room learning how to deal with a sentential. Besides if im so overstepping my bounds exactly what do you want then Franklin and besides that who said I was so against the X-men. I don't agree with the way they do things but I am aware that they handle things the way they have to handle them but having said that the reason they have to handle things the way they do is their own fault."

"That's not fair."

"What isn't fair?"

"You and dad have always told me to speak what's on my mind and then you go and act like that."

"Act like what?"

"Since im so overstepping my bounds..."

"Franklin you are so much like your father at times."

"I want to learn how to use my abilities. I also want dad to be proud of me."

"Honey your dad is very proud of you. We both are."

"Whatever. He never acknowledges anything I do. He never pays any thought to me unless someone kidnaps me because of my power. Then he is all protective but not until then. I just want for once him to look up form his lab notes and talk to me for 10 minutes."

"Look your father..."

"Is busy I know and he loves me very much. He just shows it very strange."

Sue has always been afraid of that. Reed is a wonderful husband at times and he can be a great dad at times but those times are few and far between. The rest of the car ride is passed by the two exchanging jokes. The city and all its grey tones gives way to color filled fields. The ride is not at all how she imagined it but the more she reflects on their conversation she realizes that she could not be prouder of the young man setting next to her. She turns on greymaulkin dr and is surprised at the size of Xavier's mansion. As she parks the car she see's the front door open and Cyclops walking towards them. He is smiling and wearing a green turtleneck with black pants. His visor that she is used to seeing has been replaced with red glasses.

"Sue Richards it has been along time." he states extending his hand.

"It has been some time Scott. How is Jean doing?"she replies smiling warmly.

"Could not be better she is taking a nap at the moment. The last time I saw you Franklin you where around 10. You have grown considerably."

"It has been along time Cyclops." franklin responds.

"Well I will show you to your room and give you a brief tour of the grounds and the mansion and then professor x wants to speak with you. Sue if you could spare a moment he would like to speak with you as well."

"Not a problem I always have time for Charles."

"Now franklin lets get this over with."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugs him.

"If you need anything at all you call me. Even if its just to talk and its really late. You call ok?" sue states thru tears.

"Ok mom I will. Love you"

"love you to son".

She kisses his forehead and heads to the front door wiping away her tears. She turns when she gets to the porch to see Scott has got Franklins duffle bag over his shoulder and is walking the opposite direction towards the back of the mansion. She notices that Franklin's eyes are watery but he did not cry. She proceeds into the house and is greeted by Professor X at the door...

To be continued...

Please read and review.

Be sure to check out mage under miscellaneous comics.

Again please review even if you didn't like it.


End file.
